Two People Same Love Story
by Hey1211
Summary: Annabeth and Percy's schools are rivals. They're doing a student exchange as a project. Between guilt and lust, Will these two students fall in love? Or will Annabeth's ex rekindle their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Please don't judge this story. I don't own any of the PJO or HOO characters. Enjoy :)**

~Annabeth~

Annabeth woke up that morning to the sound of her alarm. She always woke up at 6:30 every day. She got up putting on her red plaid skirt, white knee high socks and a white blouse. She matched her outfit with her black high top converse. She tied her blonde princess curls in a messy bun. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door without a sound. She didn't have a very good relationship with her father and her step mother. Her father rarely payed attention to her and her stepmother all ways found a way to make her life harder.

Annabeth jumped on her bike and rode off to Iris academy. On her way to school a car almost hit her. The car stopped and a tall boy about Annabeth's age (16) came out of the car. He had jet black hair with bright green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the road I almost hit you, are you ok?" The boy said wearily

Annabeth couldn't understand him he was talking a mile a minute.

" Ya, I'm fine I didn't get hurt" She said looking at her shoes. She thought if she looked at the boy she would turn red as a tomato. She had to admit he was pretty cute. He smelt of the sea.

The boy looked at his phone. "I'm so sorry I almost hit you, but I have to get going or else I'm going to be late."

And with that the boy got into his car and drove off. Once Annabeth got to school she heard her name and turned around. It was her best friend Piper McLean.

Piper was in Annabeth's class. Piper was never very focused on her natural beauty and has a somewhat tomboyish style, but whatever she wore she always looked stunning. She wore her baggy gray sweatshirt over her uniform. Her light brown hair was braided in a fishtail.

"Annabeth, how was winter break?" Piper exclaimed.

"You know the usually. Going to the library, finishing up assignments. How was yours?" Piper's kaleidoscope eyes widened.

"Shit! I forgot to do my English assignment." Piper said as he fumbled wither hair nervously.

Annabeth just laughed at her irresponsible friend then looked at her watch. "Let's get to class."

Annabeth's first class was trigonometry. She adored school. Annabeth always excelled in math and science. She loves solving problems. Her least favorite subject was English due to the fact that she was dyslexic and had ADHD.

Her trig teacher announced that there will be a test on friday then the bell rang. Annabeth walked to the school's main office to meet up with Piper so they can walk to English class together. She got to the office and felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. It was her ex Luke.

Luke went to Olympus. Olympus was Iris Academy's rival school. Annabeth hated dating people who went to her school because she hated gossip unlike Piper who lives off school gossip. Annabeth hated Luke. He cheated on her with her childhood friend Rachel Dare. When she found out she dropped him.

The text read:

"Hey, babe I can't live without you."

Annabeth was infuriated. Piper walked up to Annabeth with caution.

"Annabeth, what happened?" Piper said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine but Luke says he missed me" Annabeth mumbled looking at her shoes.

Piper grabbed Annabeth's phone startling her.

"Annabeth you need to show him who's boss." Piper said typing something.

The text read:

"Hey, babe I can't live without you"

"Then die"

"Now shall we head to English class?" Piper said offering her arm to Annabeth

Annabeth took her arm laughing hysterically at the text sent to Luke.

~Percy~

Percy woke up to his mom telling him that if he doesn't get up now he's going to be late for school, and that it's not a good idea to be late on the first day back from break, blah blah blah. Percy lived with his mom and his mom's boyfriend smelly Gabe. Percy didn't like smelly Gabe. Gabe gave Percy a hard time. Percy's dad died when he was 1 years old but he heard stories that his mom and his dad were deeply in love.

Percy look at his phone. It was 7:30 he had 3 missed calls from his best friend Jason.

Percy shot out of bed cursing to himself realizing that school started at 8:00. Percy put on a royal blue t-shirt with a pair of black rip jeans. He ran a hand through his black hair and opened the door, but stopped suddenly when he heard his mom say "You have swim practice after school!"

He grabbed his keys and jumped into his car. Percy attended a school called Olympus. It was a private school minus the uniforms.

On his way to school he saw a blond girl on her bike. Percy thought she was really cute. Percy couldn't stop looking at her. It was like he was stuck in a trance. Then all of the sudden the girl stopped her bike and Percy almost hit her. "Shit!" Percy thought He climbed out of the car and walked over to the girl.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the road I almost hit you, are you ok?"Percy said wearily. He was in shock that he almost hit someone especially the blond girl.

" Ya, I'm fine I didn't get hurt" The girl replied looking at her shoes.

I think I just embarrassed her. I'm embarrassed that I almost hit her. Ugh I'm such an idiot. Percy looked at his phone. "I'm so sorry I almost hit you, but I have to get going or else I'm going to be late." Percy ran back to his car while the girl got on her bike and rode away.

Once percy got to school, Jason walked up to him.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." Jason said scrunching his eyebrows together.

Jason was the same age as Percy. He had Blond hair and wore glasses. He was an inch taller than Percy, but Percy claims he's taller than Jason.

"Ya man I'm ok. I almost ran over a pretty girl this morning"

"Gods...Did you at least get her name and number?" Jason responded raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I think she goes to Iris academy" Percy remembered the blonde wearing the Iris academy uniform.

"Dude, we need to get to class. I don't want a detention on the first day back"

Jason and Percy were childhood best friend and heart throbs at school. Percy was the captain of the swim team while Jason was the captain on the football team.

After school Percy went to open his locker and 10 love letters came out. Percy hated love letters because they were always cheesy and he really liked girls who has the guts to come up to him and tell him who they felt, but he really appreciated the chocolate. When he was about to clean up the letters when he heard an annoying voice. It was Rachel Dare

"Hey Jackson."She said touching his arm.

"What do you want Rachel" Percy replied rolling his eyes

Rachel was a redhead with fair skin and freckles all over her face. She was also Percy's ex. He broke up with her because he caught her kissing his friend Luke in the janitors closet.

"That's not how you address your girlfriend." She said looking at him grabbing his arm

" You're right Rachel, that's not how to address my girlfriend, but you're not my girlfriend anymore, you're my ex." Percy declared pulling his arm from Rachel's embrasse.

Rachel scowed at Percy's back as he walked away.

~Annabeth~

It was Tuesday afternoon and the whole Iris academy student body gathered in the gym for an assembly. Annabeth's principal, Athena, stood in the middle of the gym. The student's were silent when she spoke because she was like a demon when she was mad.

"Hello student" Principal Athena spoke with a smile

"This is going to be long" Piper whispered with a sigh to Annabeth.

"Iris academy and Olympus are going to do a project together." Principal Athena announced

Once she said that everyone was whispering to each other. Luke's face popped into Annabeths head and she quickly pushed her thoughts of him away.

Athena continued " Next Monday, one kid from each class will go to Olympus for 2 weeks and vise versa. Only the top of the top students from each class will go. When the Olympus students come here I will assign a student to accompany them."

"I really want to guide a cute guy around" Piper said dreamily resting her head in her hand.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Athena Proceeded "The student that will be accompanying Olympus students are Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo,Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, and Piper McLean"

Piper squealed and hug Annabeth. "I can't wait to show an Olympus boy around" Annabeth just rolled her eyes at her over excited friend.

Athena uninterrupted by Piper's squeal "And the students going to Olympus are Thalia Grace, Tyson, Annabeth Chase, Alex Fierro"

Annabeth's jaw dropped by the sound of her name. Piper looked at her in shock. Both of the girls knew that she was going to see Luke and Rachel again.


	2. Chapter 2

~Percy~

Wednesday morning at school everyone in Olympus was buzzing with news. Percy ran up to Jason asking why everyone was acting weird?

"Dude next Monday, one kid from each class will go to Iris Academy for 2 weeks and vise versa. When the Iris Academy students come here there student will accompany them." Jason replied

"Ugh, all the kids that go to that school are stuck up,annoying rich kids. Doesn't your sister go there?" Percy said fed up with the idea

"Well I think it's going to be fun. And yes Thalia does go there" Jason said shyly.

"Let me guess. You're going to be one of those kids aren't you."

"Yup. Oh Btw you're one of the guides" Jason said mumbling the last statement.

"WHAT! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" Percy shouted causing everyone to look at him.

Ugh great now I have to have a shadow for two weeks.

"How bad can it be? It's a chance to meet up with a cute girl and get the redhead jealous."

Percy just rolled his eyes walking to class. Sulking the whole way there.

Once class was over Mr.D asked him to meet him in his office. Percy hated Mr.D. Surprisingly this time wasn't because he was in trouble. It was to discuss the exchange project.

Mr.D "Hello Peter Johnson, I hope your day has been well."

"It's Percy Jackson sir" Percy hated it when people mispronounce his name wrong.

"On Monday you will be escorting a girl named Annabeth Chase. She will be arriving approximately 8:30 with the rest of the students." Ignoring Percy's comment

It was hard to pay attention to what he was saying because Percy was diagnosed with serious ADHD when he was 6 years old.

"You will be holding a sign with her name on it as if you were at the airport. She will follow you to all of your classes and clubs after school. She will NOT do your homework for you Peter Johnson" Mr. D continued.

"I understand Mr.D is there a picture I can see of this girl?" Percy questioned

"There is no picture, you are dismissed" Mr.D declared

As Percy walked out of his office and saw Jason was waiting for him by his locker reading the love letters and eating the chocolate that came with it.

"These letters are hilarious" Jason started popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Hey, Jason?"

"Ya bro?"

"Do you know who you're guide is?" Percy said as he gathered his books

Jason's eyebrows shot up "Come to think of it, I don't know. Well I'll text you when I find out, but see you later I have to go to practice."

"Bye, I have to get to practice too or else couch will make me do another 100 laps after practice." Percy said as he ran down the hall.

~Annabeth~

It was Sunday night and Piper told Annabeth to come over to her house to gossip and talk about the project.

Piper's room had white walls with boy band posters and white carpets and brown furniture. Luckily Piper had a trundle bed so Annabeth wouldn't be sleeping on the ground.

"Piper, do you know who you're showing around on Monday and the next two weeks?"Annabeth asked brushing her curls.

"I'm escorting this guy named Jason Grace. I think he's Thalia's younger brother. I heard he's a nerd" Piper said scrunching her nose. "You're so lucky that you don't have to wear a uniform for two weeks! I'm so picking out your outfit and doing your hair and makeup you're going to look so cute" She said squealing

"Yay" Annabeth said sarcastically. Annabeth rarely let Piper give her makeovers but since Annabeth didn't have a lot of cloths Piper insisted to help her out. Annabeth started to feel like a barbie doll.

Later that night the two girl painted eachother's nails, gossiped and watch Mean Girls. Annabeth was so nervous for tomorrow that she couldn't sleep. She decided to read but she felt her heavy eyelids begin to close her eyes.

 **Sry this one was short. The next chapter will be longer and will start with the POV of Piper and Jason and a little of Percy and Annabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

~Piper~

Piper woke up to the sound of the water from the bathroom. Picked up her phone and read the time. Ugh 6:30 she thought, but suddenly realized that she will be meeting the exchange students. Annabeth came out of the bathroom and said the most startling thing Annabeth could ever say.

"Hey, can you do my makeup" Annabeth said yaning

Piper got up from her bed with a devilish smirk on her face. Annabeth hated makeup and dressing up. Piper pulled on her uniform and started pulling out clothes for Annabeth to wear.

Piper picked out a lace up beige sweater and paired it with a denim jacket, black ripped jeans and combat boot. She decided to do a natural look on Annabeth because she would kill Piper if she attempted to do a smokey eye. Annabeth fought her over curling her hair.

Annabeth stating "My hair is already curly. There is no use of curling it if you do we're going to be late" gabing her hair and backing away from Piper.

Piper looked at the clock in her room it read 7:00 and school started at 8. Why is she always so worried about being late. "Come on Annabeth, Curling her hair will define her curls and Luke will regret ever cheating on you."Piper begged That caught her attention. Piper knows how to push on Annabeth's buttons and she knew it wasn't nice.

"How do people curl their hair?" Annabeth asked

Piper was shocked and stated to so show her how. After 10 minutes of Annabeth complaining and accusing Piper of burning her she looked amazing.

Once the two girls got to school they said their goodbyes and promised to text each other everyday. Piper went to the office to meet Jason.

~Jason~

Jason got out the bus and was escorted with three other kids from his school to the gym. Jason's phone was vibrating every step he took, but ignored it. He knew it was Percy checking up on him. Percy can be such a mom sometimes Jason thought. Last night Percy layed out Jason's clothes, and reminded him to drink water throughout the day. Percy picked out a light yellow v-neck, faded blue jeans and his black and white superstars. Jason had to admit that Percy had a great sense in style.

Iris Academy looked like an old fashioned castle inside and out. There were so many stairs. Jason saw many students rushing to class and heard little snippets of other people's conversation. Many people stared at jason and whispered to their friends.

Jason walked in the gym and saw four Iris Academy students holding signs and two boxes next to them labeled clothes and books. Clothes? Jason thought, why is there a box for clothes. Then it hit him. Uniforms. Jason was never fond over the thought of uniforms. He preferred to express his sense of style, well in this case Percy's. A middle age women's voice caught Jason's attention.

"Hello students of Olympus, Welcome to Iris Academy! I'm Principal Athena. I'm sure you're aware why you're here. For the next two weeks you will be recording your experience here in a journal"

Great, Jason thought work. Principal Athena went over the rules and conduct and how to wear the school uniform. After 30 minutes, the group was instructed to meet our guides. Jason smoothed out his shirt and adjusted his glasses. He was feeling a little nervous for no reason. Across the gym he saw a girl holding a poster the said his name on it. The girl looked like a goddess. The way the sun coming from the window shone on her light brown hair capturing the little strains of gold in her hair. Jason realized he was drooling. He wiped his mouth and started to walk toward the girl.

"Hey! I'm Jason Grace, but you can call me Jase , or J-dog,or-" he was interrupted by the girl.

"I'll just stick to Jason." She said laughing.

Her laugh was like music to his ears. The sight or the girl made his heart beat out of his chest. Jason didn't believe in love at first sight but dam she was beautiful. Jason realized he didn't know the girl's name and he was already crushing hard over her.

"And your name is?"

"Piper McLean" She said extending a hand to him. Jason took her hand and was admiring her eyes.

"So… Piper McLean are the uniforms uncomfortable like I heard they were?" Jason said razing an eye brown attempting to flirt but failing miserably

Piper just giggled and gave him a smile while showing him his uniform. The uniform wasn't that bad. Who was jason kidding the uniform was very uncomfortable. He wore a dress shirt with dark pants with leather shoes.

"How do you guys wear this every day?" Jason said tugging at his shirt.

"We got used to it I guess" Piper said with a shrug

Piper handed him his schedule. It read:

Piper and Jason's schedule

1 period: Trigonometry room L404

2 period: French room D704

3 period: history room D815

Lunch

4 Period:English L511

5 Physics L404

"Sorry you have to take French." Piper said

"It's fine I can speak 6 languages."

"Really?" Piper exclaimed "I don't believe you."

" Speak English, Spanish, French, Greek, Latin, and Pig Latin."

"PIG LATIN?" Piper yelled laughing hysterically.

"I can teach you." Jason said smirking

"Well you're stuck with me for two weeks. We're going to be great friends. Too bad my best friend Annabeth is at your school." She beamed at Jason

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you Piper." Jason said winking.

Piper turned completely red and took him to class.

~Annabeth~

After a crazy morning of Piper burning me with the hair curler. She and the other three kids jumped on the bus to Olympus. The drive was only 10 minutes but felt like an hour. She was a little upset that she will be missing some assignments. The bus stopped in from of the school. Finally Annabeth thought.

She walked in the building admiring the architecture. The school's architecture was really pretty. The grouped pasted many student. Many girls gave Annabeth some serious side eye while some boys started to check her out, making her feel very uncomfortable. Annabeth saw a Old man with black hair. She suspected he was Mr. D and she was correct. He talked about the rules and the academics. Mr. D lead the group to the gym.

Annabeth saw a boy holding a sign with her name on it. Her eyes connected with the boy's. OH MY GODS. The boy holding the sign was the boy who almost hit her with his car. The boy's eye widened. Annabeth slowly and awkwardly walked towards him.

"A-are you Annabeth?" The boy stuttered. Gods he was cute.

"Ya I am and you're the boy who almost hit me with a car." She said smirking.

"I'm so so so so sorry" The boy said a little panicked

"Hey dude it's ok I didn't get hurt or die"

"I'm Percy. I'll be your trusty guide. I'll show you the world." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Did you just quote Aladdin?" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did Aladdin is the best." Percy said with a grin

"Are you always this energetic?" Annabeth said looking at her schedule she shared with Percy

"Get used to it Babe." Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"So our first class is Physics"

Annabeth almost squealed in excitement.

"Are you ok" Percy said looking a little concerned.

"I love physics"

~Percy~

Annabeth and I walked into class. I introduced her to the class. Some of the boys looked at her like she was a new puppy while the girls juded her silently.

Annabeth was my partner for an experiment and we were the first one's done. For the first time in Percy's life he was confident about getting an A on this assignment. Percy was a C student but tried really hard in school...well kinda.

"Hey sweetie"

Annabeth and I looked up from our computers.

Leo Valdez stood in front of us. Leo Looked like a "Latino Santa's elf" with curly black hair, brown eyes, a cheerful face, a slim build, and a mischievous smile. He was also known as the thirstiest boy in Olympus.

"Don't call me sweetie." Annabeth said gritting her teeth.

" How about we go to place after school and "study"" Leo said making air quotes in the air.

"Shouldn't you do back to the North Pole, I think Santa is call you" Annabeth shoot back.

Percy laughed so hard causing the whole room to look at him.

"Dam Leo, shutdown" Percy laughed wiping tears away

"Come on peaches it will be fun" Leo pressed

"Sry can't my boyfriend and I are going on a date" Annabeth lying and kicking Percy under the lab table.

Leo raised an eyebrow "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yup" Annabeth said not making eye contact with Leo and slipping a piece of paper in Percy's hand.

I looked down at the paper it said "Put your arm around me. This guy is getting on my nerves."

He did have to be told twice. Percy did looking in Annabeth's gray stormy eyes. Man he loved her eyes, but Annabeth did something so unexpected that Percy was still registating it through his head. Annabeth kissed him.

"Right Percy, we have a date after school" Annabeth said as if the kiss didn't bother her.

And with that Leo left.

"Sry." Annabeth mumbled.

"What?" Percy questioned

"Sry I kissed you I panicked"

"Oh that. Um… well I ...um" Percy was lost for words. It's not every day a really cute exchange student will kiss you after the first hour of meeting.

"Don't tell anyone I did that." She warned

Annabeth's gares looked like she was going to tear out his soul and eat it

"Y-ya no problem" He stuttered.

After class Percy showed Annabeth his looker. When he hear the devil itself.

"Percy Poo, who's your new friend"

I saw Annabeth tense. Was she ok I wondered. Shit I really wanted Rachel to go away. Percy Thought. Just then he had an idea. He put his arm around Annabeth's weist. Annabeth give Percy a glare but he ignored it.

"Hey Rachel, This is my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy said nuzzling his head in Annabeth's neck trying to make it more believable.

"Her!" Rachel shricked "You're dating Luke's ex? Ugh."She exclaimed having a tantrum and walked away.

Percy was shook. Luke as in the Luke Rachel cheated on him with?

"Annabeth how do you know Rachel and Luke?" Percy questioned

"Well.." She said Rubbing her temples

 **Next Chapter Annabeth will tell a tale and more drama to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews. Don't be afraid to give me critics about my story. I'd like to improve the way I write. I'm trying to overcome writer's block so I need a little inspiration. Feel free to comment what you want to happen to the characters. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

~Percy~

I invited Annabeth to the cafe down the street from my/ our school. This is my favorite cafe because it only serves blue food. Every since I was little I was obsessed with the color blue. The cafe was called Ambrosia and I worked there part time.

I told Annabeth to go find us some seats. I really needed help with homework, but I was very curious about what Rachel said.

I went up to the cashier to order our drinks and saw Leo.

"Hey Leo, what's up?"

"Hey dude. You know that you only work on the weekends, right?"

"Ya I know, but I'm with her." I announced pointing a finger at Annabeth. Percy began to stare. Annabeth was sitting by the window, watching the snowflakes twirl in the air. They had never spoken, much less made eye contact, but there was something about her. Something that was impossible to ignore. She pulled out a book out of her bag. I think she was reading The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

"I can't believe your going out with Bloundy over there." Leo said causing me to come back to reality.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm not dating her. She just kissed me so you would leave." Percy saw a spark of interest in Leo's eyes.

"So she's playing hard to get?"

"Hate to break it to you but your not her type."

"Well that's where you're wrong. I'm a chick magnet. I'm Leo-McShizzle-Man-Bad-Boy-Supreme. By the end of the two weeks she'll be all over me."

Percy just rolled his eyes "Sure Leo, sure."

"So what will the blonde beauty like?"

"She'll have an earl gray tea and I would like a hot chocolate." Percy Ordered

"On the house."

Percy only rolled his eyes and walked up to Annabeth. "Whatcha reading?" Trying to break the ice even though he already knew the answer.

"The Great Gatsby" She responded with out looking up. "It's good book."

"I prefer the movie." Percy said Annabeth only tsked. Leo came up to us with our drinks in his hand. Annabeth saw Leo walking over. She started to swear in French.

"Hola hermoso" Leo enchantingly said handing Annabeth her tea. "Do you know what I just said, Annabeth?"

"Of course I know. You said 'Hello beautiful'." Annabeth turned to me and said "Awwww. I think Leo has a crush on you." I spit my drink all over the floor and started to laugh to the point I almost peed. Then she added. "Don't worry Leo, Percy is all yours."

Leo gaped " No sweetie, I was talking to you. I heard you like to play games, and your single" Leo wiggled an eyebrow at Annabeth. This made me tense for some reason.

"How about we play Hide and seek?" Annabeth suggested. Leo's eyes sparkled

"You go hide while I go and find better company." Annabeth looked so annoyed It was funny.

"Goodbye Leo-McShizzle-Man-Bad-Boy-Supreme" I said waving at him. Annabeth looked at me like I grew another head. "Don't question it."

Leo took that as his cue to leave and started to mumble something about playing hard to get.

Annabeth grabbed her tea and started to read while Percy cleaned up the hot chocolate that was on the ground.

~Annabeth~

School was finally over. My first day at Olympus wasn't so bad. I would attend Olympus if Piper came and Luke and Rachel disappeared into the abyss. Annabeth thought. Percy decided to take Annabeth to a cafe to get to know her better, but knowing Percy for the first day he needed really help studying, aka Annabeth doing all the work.

"Wait so how do you know Luke? And what did Rachel mean 'You're dating Luke's ex?'" Percy uttered leaning forward. I tensed. His question took me by surprise. I closed my book. And started to fiddle with my hands.

"Luke and I meet when we were 7. Our moms were best friends in college so we spent a lot of time together." Annabeth began closing her fingers over her cup of earl gray tea. "It was only in freshman year I discovered I liked him."

 _(Cue Flashback)_

 _14 year old Piper and Annabeth were in Annabeth's white walled room sitting on her bed. They were having a girls night. Piper decided to play truth or dare. Annabeth hated truth or dare but she did what ever made her friend happy._

" _Annabeth, truth or dare?" Piper quealed_

" _Truth" I responded_

" _Annie you always pick truth. Live on the edge a little." when Piper asked "Annabeth who do you like?"_

" _I like Zac Efron" I said. It was truthful cause like come on who doesn't like him. He's HOT._

" _No! I mean in our school."_

 _Annabeth's eyebrows raised in shock that her best friend asked her that question. "Um… I... um no one." Lying._

 _But like every best friend you know when they're lying._

" _ANNABETH! Don't you trust me? I'm your best friend. Why would I want to betray you?" Piper remarked._

" _I like Luke…." Annabeth whispered hugging her pillow. She felt her face turn bright red._

" _Oh… you know he has a girlfriend right?" Piper answers looking at the ground._

" _I know. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. My chest aches everytime I see him. I think it's unhealthy." Exaggerates Annabeth._

" _Just tell him how you feel" Piper's eyes were apologetic_

" _No. The game is called truth or dare not truth and then do a dare."_

" _If you don't say anything, it's going to get a lot worse."_

" _Fine" Annabeth scowed_

 _XXXNext dayXXX_

" _Are you ready for plan Annie gets a boyfriend"_

" _First of all never Ever call me Annie and second what do I say to Luke?"_

" _Say the truth." Piper smirked_

" _How's this? Hey Luke we've been friends for so long and I think I've fallen for you. Well I mean I like you." Annabeth recites. Piper had a smirk on her face and was laughing at her._

" _What? Why are you laughing?" Then Annabeth felt a warm breath on her back and smelt the sweet scent of cinnamon. "Luke is right behind me isn't he?" Annabeth turns around._

" _And now he's right in front of you." Luke was beat red and was smirking. "Hey Annie"_

 _Annabeth hated that nickname but from his lips it was everything._

" _Hey Luke" Annabeth looked at the ground, putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "Did you hear our conversation?" Annabeth shoots Piper a wary look._

" _I did" Luke confesses taking Annabeth's hands "Actually I like you too. I kept pretending for a long time, then it all fell away and I could no longer hide the truth. I like you Annie."_

 _Annabeth heart exploded with happiness. After almost a year of happiness, Annabeth wanted to surprise Luke at the library. She found him alright but he was lip locking with Rachel Dare. She broke up with him on the spot and have been broken hearted ever since._

 _(End of flashback)_

"So yeah, that's the story of my heart breaking." Annabeth was miserable thinking about Luke. It was a blessing that she didn't see him today. She took a sip of her tea.

"Wow. I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy declared looking at his drink.

"I'm always the one who loves more that's my problem."

"Think of it this way. One broken heart away from a happily ever after **(If you know where this is from you're a real one. :) )**."

After discussing many things like family, friends, books vs. movies, Percy and Annabeth fell into a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

~Jason~

Jason's second day at Iris Academy. Jason was in French class. He was sitting next to Piper. Gods she was perfect. After my first relationship, I declared to the heavens that I will never fall in love again. But I guess Aphrodite herself took that as a challenge, and I'm glad she did.

"Monsieur Grace?"

Jason realized that the teacher was calling his name. Curse his ADHD "yes?"

"Is Mademoiselle McLean's hair more interesting than my lesson." I saw Piper blush from the corner of my eye.

"No sorry. Continue with your lesson." Crap I thought. Second day and I already made a fool of myself.I wonder how Percy is doing?

"Monsieur Grace?"

"Oui?"

"Would you please read the poem you chose for your homework?"

One thing I hate about this project was that I still had to do homework. I cleared my throat. I started to recite a poem I learned from my mom.

"Demain, dès l'aube

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,

Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,

Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,

Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe

Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur -Victor Hugo – Demain, dès l'aube." I recited

 _(Translation:_

 _Tomorrow, at dawn_

 _Tomorrow, at dawn, at the hour when the countryside whitens,I will depart. You see, I know you wait for me.I will go through the forest and over the mountains.I cannot stay far from you any longer._

 _I will trudge on, my eyes fixed on my thoughts,Ignoring everything around me, without hearing a sound,_

 _Alone, unknown, back stooped, hands crossed,_

 _Saddened, and the day will be like night for me._

 _I will neither see the golden glow of the falling evening,_

 _Nor the sails going down to Harfleur in the distance,_

 _And when I arrive, I will place on your tomb_

 _A bouquet of green holly and flowering heather.)_

After I was done presenting,I could feel everyone's eyes on me in estonistment. I sat back down and awkwardly sank in my chair. I hate attention I always feel like I'm in trouble. The teacher looked impressed and didn't bother me the rest of the class.

The bell rang and Piper took me to her locker. "Wow. That was impressive. I know you can speak different languages and stuff, but that was amazing." Piper was stunned

Jason was so happy she brought this up instead of him staring at her in class. "Thanks I guess. What's our nexts class?" Trying to change the subject.

"We have history next with-"

"Behind every fat woman there is a beautiful woman. No seriously, you're in the way Piper."

A voice cut Piper off. I looked at Piper in shock that someone would talk to her like that. Her expression was murderous.

The girl stepped in front of piper. "So you're the famous Jason Grace."

"Yes I am" I acknowledged looking at the girl behind Piper. The girl was tall with almond brown eyes and shiny raven curls that reached her ribs. Jason wasn't going to lie, she was really pretty but she couldn't compete with Piper. "And you are?"

"Drew Tanaka. I'm in you're French and history class. I must say that poem was impeccable." She winked at me. I felt my face turn red. "Thanks I mumbled."

"What are you doing with this reject anyway?"Drew Pointed at Piper.

I started to hate Drew. She shouldn't be talking to Piper let alone anyone like this.

"Excuse me! I'm not a reject. I'm his guide remember. What's with the insults?" Piper buttin. Jason could Tell that this Drew girl got under Piper's skin a lot.

"No I'm not insulting you, I'm describing . Why don't you go play in traffic or something, the intelligent people are speaking." Drew said giving some serious side eye.

"If you're so intelligent, then why didn't you get to go to Olympus? Oh that's right my best friend is smarter than you. My theory is when you curled your hair you fried your brain along with it. What did I ever do to you?" Piper exclaimed hugging her waist and dropped her gaze to the floor..

"Have you forgotten what you and Big Brains did to me? Let me give you a refresher. You guys stole Luke away from me at camp half-blood remember?"

"You mean Luke Castellan?" I questioned

"Ya him, he broke my heart." Drew hissed as if she burned her hand

"Hey do you want to eat lunch at my table" She said seductively in Jason's ear.

"Um...I… uh" Jason was taken off guard

"Great! see you then. I need to go to the lady's room to powder my nose." She kissed Jason's cheek. "Piper was furious.

"Maybe you should eat you makeup while your at it so you can try and be pretty on the inside too BITCH!"

"Ooh nice burn Pipes." Drew walked away her heels echoing through the halls.

Piper was about to jump on Drew but I caughter. I looked at her and saw her kaleidoscope eyes filling with tears. She started to sob in my shoulder.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate-" Her breath caught and I heard her sobbing. It broke my heart. I pulled away from her and wiped the tears that were spilling out of her eyes.

"How about this we can go to a cafe after school?" I offered

Piper considered this before she responded "Ya, I'd like that, but if Drew talks shit about me PLEASE stand up for me." I just nodded and she hugged me before running to class.

~Piper~

History is my favorite subject. But I couldn't help thinking about that awful SLUT. Ugh she's so dramatic. It wasn't my fault that Luke and Drew lost the spark. Think happy thoughts Piper, think happy thoughts. I thought to myself. I seriously need to get a grip. I took a deep breath and tried to pay attention in class but my mind kept going to the incident that happened in the hall. I hate crying in front of people. It portrays a sense of weakness. Ugh I thought. I'm starting to sound like Annabeth. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Jason smiling by at me and passed me a note. I saw that a little bit of mascara was on his white shirt from where I was crying.

I opened the note and it read " **Hey are you ok? You keep glaring at the teacher as if he ran over your dog."** This made me smile. Jason was a really nice guy. I turned around and smiled at him. I saw the tension leave his body.

Lunch came around and I tried my best to make up excuses to not go to lunch. I seriously didn't need Drew to make me feel any worse than I do at the moment. I decided to go to the library. I started to miss Annabeth. When I couldn't find Annabeth I knew she would be in the library. I sat down at a table and pulled out my phone and decided to text Annabeth. They haven't talked much since she left.

 **Piper:** **Hey Annie, How's Olympus? Who's your guide?**

 **Annabeth: Olympus is great. My guide is a guy named Percy Jackson. I've met him before. Not going to lie he's pretty decent looking. He has hair as dark as midnight, and bright green eyes. We've started to go to a cafe near the school to finish our homework.**

 **Piper: Ooh sounds Annie has a little crush. ;-)**

 **Annabeth: Oh Shut up! He's just my guide. There's no romantic feelings between us. I would know. One thing that gets on my nerves is this guy named Leo Valdez. He looks like an Elf on a Shelf. How's school over at the Academy?**

 **Piper: Jason is so cute, smart, and considerate. I really wish you can meet him. Anyway, I'm having the worst day ever.**

 **Annabeth: Let me guess. Drew is making your life a living hell.**

 **Piper: Ugh ya she's such a pain. After class Jason and I were talking and she just shows up from thin air and started flirting with him like he's the last man on earth!**

 **Annabeth: Aww I'm sorry Pipes.**

 **Piper: I really miss you. School isn't the same without you.**

 **Annabeth: I miss you too. I have to go but ttyl?**

 **Piper: For sure. Bye ;-)**

I looked up from my phone and realized I should be heading to my next class.

~Jason~

I really didn't like sitting with Drew. She started to gossip about people around school.

"Ewww look at that girls bag. It's totally a fake Gucci."

She went on and on about why I should hang with her instead of Piper. "That MacLean girl is such a freak. Don't hang with a loser like her. Hang with someone who has great looks like you. Like me!"

"I don't think Piper is a freak. She's super nice, and intelligent."

"WHAT? She a teacher's pet that always gets her way."

"Whatever." I responding and got up and left to my next class.

I walked in to class to see Piper at her desk writing something. I admired the way her wavy chocolate brown hair fell framing her beautiful face. She looked up and saw me and smiled that beautiful smile.

After class Piper and I walk over to my old white truck. I opened her door and gestures for her to get in and she giggled. I usually saw this in movies and in the end the guy always gets to girl. I thought maybe bringing Piper to my favorite cafe would cheer her up. I got in the car and started the engine. I handed the aux cord to Piper.

"You're going to regret every giving me this." She stated glancing down at her phone to pick a song.

"Why?" I asked backing out of the parking space.

"I don't just sing in the car I perform." She said dramatically striking a funny pose making me laugh. She hit play and the song blasted through the speakers.

Finesse- Bruno Mars ( _Piper,_ Jason, **Both** )

" _Ooh, don't we look good together?_

 _There's a reason why they watch all night long_

 _Yeah, know we'll turn heads forever_

 _So tonight I'm gonna show you off"_

She began to put on a pair of sunglasses on and doing her best Bruno Mars dance impression. Surprisingly she was killing it. It reminded me like that Zendaya video when she was singing a Beyonce song.

"When I'm walkin' with you

I watch the whole room change

Baby, that's what you do

No, my baby, don't play

Blame it on my confidence

Oh, blame it on your measurements

Shut that shit down on sight

That's right"

I stopped at the light and grabbed her hand and started to sing-a-long. Her eyes widened in astonishment and joined in.

" **We out here drippin' in finesse**

 **It don't make no sense**

 **Out here drippin' in finesse**

 **You know it, you know it**

 **We out here drippin' in finesse**

 **It don't make no sense**

 **Out here drippin' in finesse**

 **You know it, you know it"**

Piper rolled down the window and started to sing to the side mirror as if we were in a music video. Her hair was flying everywhere. I pulled up at the cafe and the music stopped.

"Hey! I was listening to that." She exclaimed.

"We can listen to the rest when I drop you home."

"Define" Pouting. Gods she was so cute when she did that. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. She began to turn all red and stood in the parking lot like a statue. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the doors.

When we walked into the cafe. I saw a pair of familiar green eyes sitting by the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, but here's the POV of Percy.**

~Percy~

Annabeth and I sat at our normal spot in Ambrosia. Annabeth and I agreed that afterschool we will come to the cafe before going home so she can do her report on her stay at Olympus. Mostly every time we go Leo will always encounter Annabeth. Like always he was trying to get with her.

"Hey, mama! Looking good."

"Aww thanks Leo. If ugly were a crime, you'd get a life sentence." Annabeth remarked finishing up her math homework. I swear this girl is so smart. We got to the cafe 10 min. ago and she's already finished with a 19 page packet, 5 page essay on Japan, and finished our assigned reading. While I on the other hand haven't started anything. Have to admit though, My grades are improving with her around.

"There's something wrong with my eyes. I can't take them off you." Leo smirked giving me a hopeful look.

"I'm having a problem with mine, too. I can't see you getting anywhere with me." Annabeth shot back. I smirked at Leo's reaction then his face became devilish.

"Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie" Annabeth retorted.

"Is the reason why you keep rejecting me is because you like Percy?" He said wiggling an eyebrow. I turned to look at Annabeth in shocked. Her face was red as a tomato but she quickly recovered. Leo must of saw her reaction and walked away signifying that he had won the conversation.

"Can I kill him?" Annabeth said cunningly shooting Leo a murderous glare. "No!" I exclaimed but almost said yes because of how scary she looked. "Just a little bit." She whined giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but try not to make a mess." and with that Annabeth shot up and ran over to Leo with her drink.

I started to do a little homework when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Percy, what's up?"

I turn around to meet striking blue eyes. "Jason!" My eyes shifted to the girl next to him. "And you are?"

"I'm Piper, and I'm guessing you're Percy?" Voiced Piper.

"Piper is my guide around Iris academy." Jason implored rubbing the back of his neck. " Where's your shadow?"

"Oh Annabeth is somewhere around here." I actually didn't where she was.

"You little bitch!" Shrieked a voice. Jason, Piper, and I look to our left and saw Leo Valdez drenched in Earl Gray Tea and Annabeth with a goofy smile on her face.

"I think I found her." Piper whispered nervously.

Annabeth started to walk towards us when her gray eyes widened. "Pipes!" Annabeth broke out into a run and hugged Piper so tightly I thought she was going to explode.

"Annabeth, I thought I told you not to make a mess." I scold her. "Leo was already a mess, I just made him look and smell better." She scoffed. I walked over to Leo grabbing the mop.


	7. Chapter 7

~Annabeth~

Piper introduced me to Jason. I can see why Piper liked this guy. He's totally perfect for her. We hung out at the cafe for a little bit until Percy made the executive decision that we should all go to his house and watch a movie. I've never been to a guys house besides Luke's. I was excited to go to, I've heard so much about Percy's mom. Right when we were about to leave the cafe, the devil himself walked through the door. I gave a Piper a warning look signifying that we've got trouble coming our way. In my peripheral vision I saw Percy tense. I guess he got the hint that something was wrong. I looked over at Jason who was talking to Leo. Percy handed me his hoodie and whispered in my ear,"Put this on and cover your face if we get caught I'll just say that you're my little cousin that speaks Dutch." I nodded grabbing Percy's hoodie and tied the draw strings together hiding my face. This is ridiculous, I thought to myself. I'm in a cafe with a cute boy, my bestfriend, my best friend's crush, a latino elf covered in tea, and my ex. Now I have to pretend that I'm Percy's Dutch cousin, just great. What could go wrong? Jason confused by my behavior stood next to Piper who was in front of me while Percy stood behind me guiding me because I couldn't see as well. Right when I thought our plan was going to work Luke recognized Piper.

"Hey Piper." Luke announced.

"Hi Luke. Isn't it amazing how fast the world can go from bad to a total shit storm?" Piper Growled

"Still mad that I cheated on Annabeth? It was just a joke." Luke foretold

Piper may look sweet and innocent on the outside but if you ever cross her, you'll be living in the pits of tartarus for eternity. If you ever needed someone to back you up in a argument,Pipes your girl.

"What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the little voice in my head screaming 'HE'S FULL OF SHIT...PUNCH HIM IN THE DICK'" Piper hissed

"My relationship with Annabeth was a joke." Luke laughed

What Luke was said made me tear up a little. I didn't notice that I was shaking until Percy hugged me putting his chin on top of my head. He made me feel calm for some reason. His warmed warmed my frozen state, and his scent of the sea made me relax a bit, but I was still furious about what Luke said.

"Luke sweetie, I'm gonna need you to put those few brain cells together was and work with me? Breaking my best friends heart isn't a joke it's a jail sentence." Piper said gripping Luke's wrist getting all up in his face.

"What are you gonna do McLean? Tell on me?" Luke teases

When we were little Piper was known as a tattle tale. She'd give a report to the teacher about everyone's behavior.

"I came in this world kicking, screaming and covered in someone else's blood. I have no problem going out the same way." Piper instructed.

"Sure you are." Luke retorted

Piper jumped towards Luke but was stopped by Jason and Percy. I was slightly disappointed that the boys stopped her. I was really looking forwards to her punching him in the face.

"Piper, please don't make a scene. I need you to calm down, you're at a fifteen I need you at a seven." Jason pleaded. Surprisingly she listened. Piper never listens to anyone.

Piper rolled back her shoulders and turns to Luke, "You're full of shit."

Luke looked at Jason, Piper, and Percy. Luckily I was still behind Percy. "Jason, Percy, you know Piper?"

"Piper is my guide at Iris Academy." Jason Disclosed.

"I just met Piper right now, and just got the impression to stay on her good side." Percy added. Percy grabbed my hand and started towards the door. Percy and I were about to walk out when Luke noticed me...well kinda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey. Here's the next chapter. There is no swearing in this one. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything you recognize. Next chapter will be the POV of Jason.**

~Percy~

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and started towards the door I heard my name. Gods dam it! We were so close. What does this son of a gun want now. "Ya Luke" Muttering. I let go of Annabeth's hand and wiped off my moist hands on my shirt.

"Now Percy doesn't your mother teach you manners?" Jestering to Annabeth.

Gods this guy gets on my nerves. First he hooks up with my girlfriend (now ex) then he breaks Annabeth's heart. Who would hurt someone as beautiful, sweet, and intelligent as Annabeth. Uh I mean who would hurt someone as nice as Annabeth. Anyway, Annabeth was wearing my sweatshirt with the hood on and the drawstring tied together so all you can see is her nose. To be completely honest I thought her nose looked cute.

"Oh ya um… this is my little cousin Bethany. She's from Germany so she speaks Dutch but understands English." Nice save Percy I thought to myself. I shot a glance toward Annabeth, and she was a nervous wreck. She was focusing her gaze to the floor, her arms were hugging her waist, and was shaking. I put my arm around her shoulder her to prevent her from shaking.

"Interesting." He stated, " Hey Bethany, tell me that I'm the hottest person in the world in Dutch?" Luke smirked.

Ugh I just want to wipe that smile off his face. He looks like a serial killer when he makes that face.

Piper and I have the same thought about Luke's smirk."There's a thin line between confidence and arrogance...It's called humility. Confident smiles. Arrogant smirk." Piper stated looking at her nails.

"I want to be showered in compliments in Dutch. Then you can go home. Oh and Piper, stop quoting forchen cookies." Luke stated looking unimpressed

Great. What am I going to do? Does Luke know it's her? Does Annabeth know Dutch? I know she can speak, French, Japanese, and Spanish.

"Je bent een zielige verliezer die nog steeds slaapt met een nachtlampje." Annabeth babbled.

(Translation: You're a pathetic loser who still sleeps with a nightlight.)

Thank the gods.

"Ok Luke, I have to get Bethany home. Bye now" I grabbed Annabeth's hand and bolted to the door. Jason and Piper followed in our pursuit. Annabeth let go of my hand and had a headstart to my car. She somehow got my keys and unlocked the passenger side and she climbed in. I looked at Piper, and Jason. Jason was confused while Piper had her fist clenched as if she's going break the world in half. We stood there for a couple seconds just staring at the ground until I decided to say something. "So...I'll see you guys at my house then?" They both nodded silently.

After a long quiet ride to my house. I parked in the garage. I looked to my left to see a sleeping Annabeth. I picked her up making my way to my room. On my way to my room I took in the very beauty that was Annabeth Chase. She smelt of lemon, some of her hair was peeking out from under the hood of my sweater. For some reason I found her little puffs in her sleep really cute. What was I thinking, I don't like Annabeth, and she surly doesn't like me. We're in this situation because of school, and I really hate school. Annabeth was way out of his league. I set her in my bed and laid the covers over her and closed the door. I went down to the kitchen to make some blue hot chocolate for Annabeth when she wakes up. I walked in the kitchen to see my mom, Sally Jackson. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. I made you favorite, blue chocolate cookies."

"Thanks mom! Oh by the way Jason and his shadow, Piper, are coming over."

"That's fine sweetie, just don't break anything."

"Can't promise anything."

"Oh and Percy the girl you just brought l in your room, Is that Annabeth?" Sally asked wiggling

"YOU SAW THAT?" I whispered in disbelief. I felt my face turning red. "Oh ya...um that's her. Before you ask, no she's not girlfriend. She just fell asleep in the car and it would be rude if I just left her there"

"Such a gentleman. I guess Jason is rubbing off on you. I can't wait to meet her."

"I don't need Jason to be polite." I said stubbornly "Just don't bring out the baby pictures."

"Okay sweetie, just be faithful." And with that she kissed my forehead and went up stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

~Jason~

After the fiasco in the cafe, Piper filled me in about her relationship with Luke. Hearing her side of the story made my perspective of Luke change a lot more than it already had when Percy told me about Rachel's scandal. I started regretting stopping Piper from attacking Luke. We ended up in safeway because Piper asked me if we can go to the store and grab some comfort food for Annabeth. After grabbing 4 packs of sour patch kids, 2 pints of cookie dough ice cream, and some sea salt and vinegar chips we were on our way to Percy's. On our way back Piper asked me a question.

"Jason?"

"Yes Pipes."

"So um wh-y did you do that thing in the parking lot?" She stuttered

"What thing?" I knew she meant the kiss in the parking lot but I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Why did you kiss me in the parking lot?"

"Piper, I kissed you on the forehead. Stop being so dramatic."

"You didn't answer my question,Grace." She said annoyingly

"Using last names now, how threatening."

"Jason" she warned "Stop being stubborn and answer.

"To keep you on your toes." I answered lamley.

"Jason, I have a boyfriend."She whispered

"Oh,Sorry for kissing you. I didn't know um I'm sorry please don't tell your boyfriend" I started to ramble. Great Jason look what you did. You made things bad between you and Piper, I thought to myself. The rest of the ride was quiet. Once we got to our destination, Piper stopped me.

"Hey thanks for stopping me from killing Luke."

"Ya no problem." I said with a wink. "I'll always be here to help you. Even if you have a boyfriend" I drew her in a hug. I let go of her and started to walk away I felt Piper grab my hand and pulled me to her brushing her lips to mine. I raked my hand through my hair in confusion.

"Why are doing this Piper. I'm so confused. You and a boyfriend, A BOYFRIEND. Are you a player like Luke? If so then I don't want to be apart of your little games."

"Jason, I don't have a boyfriend."

"What? You just told me you had one."

"I only said that because you look cute when you're in distress." I looked at her.

"Man you're going to be the death of me." I wrapped an arm around Piper's waist and hesitantly, yet softly brushed her lips. The warmed from Piper's gester made my entire body warm. I wanted to stay like this for eternity. I rested my forehead on her. Pipers gaze were on my lips. I could feel her breath on my lips. "So are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yes Jason I'm sure. So what does this mean?" Pointing between us.

I cupped her face staring into her magnificent eye and told her "All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you." I stared at her red puffy lips and continued, "I don't know if it's love or obsession, but I'm ready to find out." I brushed her lips again and opened Percy's door using the spare key under the mat. Piper and I walked up the stairs to Percy's room. Piper opened the door to find a white faced Percy under a red tomato named Annabeth on the floor.

"Um hey guys" Annabeth said.

 **Yay! Jason and Piper kissed. Sorry this chapter was short. Next chapter will be the POV of Annabeth.**


	10. Chapter 10

~Annabeth~

" _No please, don't do this. Please, no," I begged, backing up father into the janitors closet._

 _His eyes glinted mischievously as they raked down my body._

" _Aw, come on, Annie. Let's have some fun first." I suddenly bumped up against the cold wall. My heart was racing a hundred miles per hour. Tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't hold it together. I was scared of him, for the first time ever._

" _NO! I clearly saw you with her. I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I'm breaking up with you, what don't you understand?" I screamed, my fear turning into anger. His eyes flashed irritatedly, yet they still held thay hungry gleam._

" _Annabeth, don't speak to me that way. I gave you everything. What you saw wasn't real. You clearly need to get your eyesight checked". He inched closer to me starting towards me._

" _My eyesight is not of your concern." I responded shakily, my fear taking over once more. But he didn't respond. He just kept walking closer, closer, until he was pressed up against me._

" _Stop it! Leave me alone!" I shrieked, trying to shove him off me. But, he wouldn't listen. He smashed his lips to mine. I pounded on his chest to get off of me , but he wouldn't budge. I sobbed uncontrollably, tears flowing down my cheeks. He pulled away and looked me right in the eye and said two words that will haunt me forever. "Your worthless."_

I woke up gasping for air tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped the tears falling from my face. My mom always told me that crying shows weakness. I realized I was in Percy's room. Percy's room was painted a color of royal blue. His furniture was blue as well. You'd think blue on blue is an eye sore but this somehow works. Surprisingly Percy's room was really neat for a boy. I wasn't ready to talk about what went down in the cafe. Then a sense of panic came over me. I realized that I haven't been consistent with the homework that was assigned for the student exchange. I reached over the side of the bed to find my bag and grabbed my homework. I pulled out my black composition book.I stood up and walked over to Percy's desk. I grabbed a pencil from his desk and began to write.

 _ **Journal Entry #1**_

 _ **A school is where people learn. Education can instruct a level of equity. You become smarter to make a challenging argument. A solid education gives you a base level of understanding that allows you to actively participate in intellectual conversations, and makes you aware and open minded in any use our intelligence for everything. After a couple days at Olympus, my guide Percy has shown me the very beauty that is Olympus.**_

 _ **Olympus environment is clean to let students study comfortably. There are 2 buildings. Each building consists of ten classes. Every classes have about 36 students. All of the building's wall has a beautiful mural drew by students. Furthermore, the school have one hectare field, so there will always pupils playing football during the sport period and after the school ended. The school has 3 basketball court, two of the football court is indoor, while the other one is outdoor, therefore students can play basketball even though it was a sunny day or raining day. Moreover, there are 6 outdoor badminton school basketball team has won many medals and trophies in many competition. This make Olympus became famous.**_

 _ **There are other things which attract student's particular attention. There is a mini fishpond and a herb garden. Beside that, the school have a science lab for students to make experiments.**_

 _ **All teacher are highly trained and experience. The headmaster is a learned man, that goes by the name of Mr. D. He teaches science and geography. He also teaches English. The total of students is smk but, is approximately one thousand and eight hundred students. There are also prefect in our school, they are helpful and polite. The school function at 8:00am. till 2.30p.m.. My favorite part of the school is the library. The school's library is very big one. It is full conditioned. Our school canteen sell many different types of food. Hence, students never get bored eating those food that sell in the canteen.**_

 _ **This school attract people from distant to study here is because the facilities are complete and the discipline here are very strict. It is a ideal school in every state.**_

After a couple minutes I was finished. I heard footsteps coming towards Percy's room. I wanted to be alone. So I did the most logical thing any person would have done. I dove from the desk to the bed and shut my eyes when the door opened.

~Percy~

After talking with my mom I decided to do my homework. When I was done, I walked to my room to check on Annabeth. I walked over to the side of my bed. She looked so peaceful. Her princess curls draped over her shoulders. I stared at her for a couple of minutes. I needed to wake her up before Jason and Piper come. I put my arm on her shoulder and started to shake her lightly.

"Wake up Annabeth, Jason and Piper are coming soon" I whispered

"Remove your hand or I'll rip your arm off and beat you to death with it." She growled in the pillow.

"Make me" I replied laying on top of her. I didn't know how strong Annabeth was until she pushed me off the bed. She started to stand up until something caught her eye.

"You sleep with a teddy bear?" Annabeth's eyes sparkled

I started to blush furiously."Shut up,Annabeth! Put riptide down."

Still holding the bear she stood on the bed and stuck her tongue at me. "Make me!"

I jumped on the bed and grabbed her legs causing her to fall on her butt. My actions caused her mouth to curve into a smile. My head was on her torso so I made a plan to get Riptide back. I reached for riptide but missed. Annabeth had stretched her arms so it was out of reach.

"Nice try Seaweed Brain." She exclaimed.

"Seaweed Brain?" I question.

"Because your head is full of Seaweed duh." She smirked and replied. I decided to be a smart ass and replied

"Of course you of all people would kiss a brain." Her eyes narrowed. I took that chance and started to tickle Annabeth with one hand and grabbing Riptide with the other. Her eyes widen and shrieked. She rolled over me trying to grab the bear. Instead of grabbing the bear we fell off the bed.

"You're-you're crushing my spleen." I groaned as I looked into Annabeth's eyes.

"You don't even know where your spleen is." She laughed rolling her eye.

"Whatever, Wise Girl." Annabeth smiled at her nickname. Annabeth and I ALONE IN MY BEDROOM. The moment was perfect. I started to lean in when the door flew open.

Of course the the moment was ruined by Jason. I could find my voice but Annabeth had.

"Um hey guys."

"Are we interrupting something?" Jason said awkwardly while Piper shot me a look.


	11. Chapter 11

~Annabeth~

After meeting Sally, the four of us hung out in Percy's room eating blue cookies. Percy and Jason were Fortnite yelling at each other, Piper was instagram stalking, and I was reading my architecture book for the 10th time. THe four of you acted like we've known each other for years. It was quiet until I heard Percy scream in defeat. "Really,Jason? You beat me again."

"That's because I'm the master at Fortnite." Jason voices with pride

"Whatever." Percy replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm bored, let's do something." Piper complained

"Let's Play a game." Jason suggest

"How about Truth or dare!" Piper eye twinkled in excitement

I grond. I hate truth or dare. How I define the game is tell me how your crush is or do something jail worthy. Might as well call the game interrogation or humiliation. Last time I played this game Drew made me dress up as a Barbie doll and run around _Party City._ It's was awful. When I was leaving the store a mother stopped me and asked if I can attend her daughter's Barbie. At Least I got paid 20 bucks an hour.

Percy looked at me with those bright green puppy dog eyes and asked, "You in WiseGirl?"

I began to purse my lips "Um…. I think I'll pass. Maybe next time."

"Come on Annie, it'll be fun" Piper interjects pouting

"I don't want too and don't call me Annie." I gave Piper a death glare that could kill an army

"I'll stop calling you Annie if you play."

"Fine" I murdered

"Yay", Piper exclaimed, "I'll start. Jason, Truth or Dare?"

" 're dare's are probably not that bad." Jason emphasized

But boy was he wrong. Piper was known for giving awful dares. I remember when we were at a summer camp she dared our friend Katie to pour cold water on herself after we wrapped her mummy style in toilet paper.

"Are you sure about that?" Piper challenged

Smirking at Jason I added "You just made a big mistake underestimating her."

"Jason, have you ever gone in your sister's closet and tried on her clothes?" Piper asked looking at her nails.

"Piper, sweetie I picked dare not truth, but to answer your question no, why would I do that?"

"Well today is your lucky day Jason Grace. I dare you to go down stairs and ask Sally if you can borrow some of her lingerie and heels."

After hearing Piper's dare Jason turn bright red. Percy and I started to laugh. I added " I told you. You should never underestimate Piper Mclean." Jason just rolled his eyes and walked down stairs. Piper, Percy and I stayed upstair eavesdropping.

"Hey Sally, I have question. It's kinda personal." Jason began

"Sure sweaty let it out." Sally encouraged

"um… Can I borrow some of your lingerie and um.. Some heels?" Jason asked hearing the hesitation in his voice.

Sally was uneasy about her answer "Oh um.. Sure sweaty. If you want to express yourself like that my closet is alway open. My feet are tiny so you wouldn't be able to fit into it, but you can probably fit in my clothes."

"Thanks Sally I got to go."

After the conversation Jason sprinted up the stairs.

"Not funny guys."

"It kinda was." Piper said unable to control her laughter

"I don't know what's funnier, that my mom actually let you wear her clothes or what my mom thinks you're a crossdresser **(no shame to crossdressers)**. "

"Ok, Percy, truth or dare?" Jason asked with a tomato of a face.

"Truth"

"Are you scared of the dark?

Percy just laughed,"Me, Scared of the dark? Honestly I'm just so full of darkness. I feed off the souls of the living, I strike fear into-"

I burst out laughing and stated,"You sleep with a teddy bear named riptide."

"he's my SECOND IN COMMAND IN MY ARMY OF DARKNESS." Percy shot back embarrassed.

"Ok macho man let's continue the game." Piper said

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked

After what I said to Percy I decided to play it safe.

"Truth I guess" I responded exasperatingly

"Do you want to kiss me?"

I started to blush "Um...Dare"

Percy started to lean in so we were only a few inches apart "I dare you to kiss me."

I got nervous and said the first think that came to mind "Never have I ever…"

"That's not the game ,Wisegirl." He said seductively

 **Will Annabeth kiss Percy for a second time?**


	12. Chapter 12

~Annabeth~

 _ **Recap of last chapter:**_

" _ **Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked**_

 _ **After what I said to Percy I decided to play it safe.**_

" _ **Truth I guess" I responded exasperatingly**_

" _ **Do you want to kiss me?"**_

 _ **I started to blush "Um...Dare"**_

 _ **Percy started to lean in so we were only a few inches apart "I dare you to kiss me."**_

 _ **I got nervous and said the first think that came to mind "Never have I ever…"**_

" _ **That's not the game ,Wisegirl." He said seductively**_

"Fine" I grumbled. Don't get me wrong I want to kiss the green eyed prince more then anything, but there were people in the room. I mean I did kiss him in front of Leo, but Piper and Jason are different. I know it's a lame will never let me live it down and I just met Jason a couple of hours ago. Percy started to lean in and I panicked. I Picked up Percy's dog, Mrs. O'leary, and brought the dog to his face. Percy opened his eye and shrieked "Ewww. Mrs. O'leary". To save myself from embarrassment and from Percy's glare I focused on the game at hand. I turned to Piper who was still laughing like there was no tomorrow and asked"Truth or dare?

"Dare." She choses

"I dare you to play a song on by slapping your butt cheeks till someone guesses the song." I stated

"Easy!" Piper declared.

In the end Piper ended up playing the spongebob theme song and Percy guessing it. The game went on for a few hours and ended with Jason in a full face of makeup, Piper wearing a trash bag and raw egg in her hair, Percy was tapped on the wall with his nail painted pink. I on the other hand looked somewhat normal. After cleaning up the mess I decided to head home. I said my goodbye and went to the bus I approached the bus stop I saw a certain blonde. I turned around and started walking back to Percy's house when I heard my name.

"Annie, is that you?" said the devil with a perfect plastic smile plastered on his face.

I took a deep breath and responded."Hello Luke. How are you?"

"I'm good. I haven't seen you in a while. How's Iris Academy?"

"Schools good, but I'm surprised that you haven't seen me around the halls."

Luke made a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh well, I was chosen for the exchange student thingy."

"Well we should start hanging out again. You know like old times."

When Luke and I got on the bus we talked the whole time. It felt kinda nice to talk to him again. When he got off the bus I remembered why I hated him so much. Looking at him, makes me want to rip him apart, yet jump in his arms and call him mine. Why does he make this so complicated? Once I was a block away from my house, I was greeted by two police cars in front of my door. I broke into a run. I opened the door with so much urgency I almost broke it off the hinges. One of the policeman caught a glimpse of me and asked "Are you the daughter of Frederick Chase?"

 **Sorry for not writing for a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

~Percy~

" _Three blind mice, three blind mice,_

 _See how they run, see how they run,_

 _They all ran after the farmer's wife,_

 _Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,_

 _Did you ever see such a thing in your life,_

 _As three blind mice?"_

After everyone left, I was incharge to tidy up the mess we made. I started to make progress of clearing the floor when my phone buzzed. THe text came from a number I didn't recognize.

" _Her plans have been finalized. Whatever you do trust no one. Get that Iris Academy girl out of your life. She's poison" ~unknown_

First thing that came to my mind was WTF. The second thing I considered this text was a prank. My mind was spinning. Who was texting me. What girl were they talking about. Was it Annabeth? Annabeth wouldn't hurt a fly. Then I jumped by the sound of my mom voice.

"Percy, could you take the dog for a walk?"

Calming my nerves I responded "Ya sure."

I put on my navy blue sweatshirt and walked out the door. I closed my eyes and felt the cool air hit my skin. Once I opened them I wasn't expecting a black van parked in front of my house.

~Annabeth~

" _Mary Mary quite contrary,_

 _How does your garden grow?_

 _With silver bells and cockle shells_

 _And pretty maids all in a row"_

I always wonder why when something good happens to me, ten seconds later shit gets dumped on me. What did I do to deserve this? I swear I'm a good person. Not to brag in 8th grade I was awarded the compassion award.

"Are you the daughter of Frederick Chase?" the officer asked again in a loud voice

"Yes, I am." I replied looking frantect. I saw my dad and my stepmom up against the wall in handcuffs.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry!"I saw the sorrow and guilt in my father's eyes

"What's happening?" I started towards him only to be stopped by an officer. "LET ME GO! TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING? Another officer took my arm and dragged me out as my vision blurred of my loving father in handcuffs.

"Ms. Chase, we need you to calm down. Your brothers are with their step father."

"I just want to know what's happening?" I sniffed

"Let's go to the station and I'll explain everything."

After I was confronted by the officer I was informed that my dad had been the most wanted person in Germany for almost a decade. You'd think I would know something about this. It has appeared that when I was six my father went on a "business trip" to Germany were he met my annoying step-mother. In Germany they would be apart of shootouts and many more crimes. After about an hour of being questioned, I ask the officer what should I do now? You'd think I would be shook about the news I was hearing, but I new there was some shady shit happening behind closed doors.

"Well Annabeth, since you're still underage and can't provide for yourself, we will have to put you under the care of your guardians." The officer replied

"I'm sorry officer my father was the only family that I had left." I confessed looking down at my shoes

"I'm confused, here it says you'll be under the protection of your mother." He states

That grabbed my attention "You must be mistaken You have an error in your system. My mother died when I was little."

"I guess your father wasn't truthful to you dear. Your mother is alive. She will be picking you up in a few minutes actually." And with that my Principal walked into the room.

"Hello Annabeth."

The officer stood up and walked to the door "I'll give you two some alone time"

"Principal Athena, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You have no idea do you?"

I just stared at her confused "I'm sorry I don't understand. I'm kinda in a rush to meet someone who owes me a huge explanation and maybe a 10 page essay why they left me depressed all these years."

"Honestly Annabeth, I thought your Fredrick raised you to be smart, not stupid"

Then it clicked

"No" I whispered

"Yes Annabeth I'm your mother. I know you have many questions for me but right now but we should go home you have school tomorrow."

I was still in shock to respond. The car ride was silent. When we got to her house, my mother took me on a house tour, but I was too stubborn to pay attention.

"Annabeth you must follow all the house rules and do well in school for me to show you appreciation."

"It's ok,you hid from me all my life you don't have to love me." and with that I turned around and ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

" _Tears come from the heart and not the brain" ~ Leonardo da Vinci_

 **Hey guys. first off I want to be completely honest and say that I totally forgot about this story. Second I know this chapter was short I'm having writers block ugh. Third I'm going to post more often and possibly do new stories and one-shots. Lastly I'm going to change the rating for this story.**

 **~Hey1211**


End file.
